crossing paths
by captianfreedomreader
Summary: Jaime, The Doctor, Ben, and Polly run into the Silurians. Then the eleventh Doctor and Amy show up just when Jaime needs there help the most.
1. Chapter 1

Jaime McCrimmon was awed by the 21st century city of Cardiff. All the buildings were so tall and made of glass and steal. He'd never seen anything like it back in Scotland. The sky was an ominous gray and threatened to pour rain any second. Everyone was rushing about without a second glance. '_Too busy to notice anything magical in front of them', _noted Jaime. He turned towards Ben and Polly who were walking in step in front of them. They were arguing about something from their time that he didn't understand. It wasn't mean spirited so much as a verbal tango that his two friends liked to get into. He smiled to himself. It was kind of cute and he could tell the two liked each other. The Doctor walked ahead of them glancing around at their surroundings. Jaime was amazed at the way the older man could take everything in without a second glance or a long stare.

Something felt off as Jaime observed their group leader. His eyes seemed to dart around randomly but Jaime new there was a method to his observations. Jaime had always had an ability to feel when something was wrong, and he felt a definite chill run down his spine. Jaime passed his two friends with a quick apology and jogged up to the Doctor.

"Something's wrong, Doctor?" Jaime said definitively falling in step with his mentor. The Doctor glanced around one more time before his eyes fell on Jaime. The man's dark brown eyes seemed to instantly soften at the sight of his youngest companion.

"You feel something, Jaime?" the Doctor asked him, pulling a small metal box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Ben asked as he and Polly joined the conversation. The Doctor switched on the machine in his hand with a soft beep.

"There is an unidentifiable power signature," the Doctor explained, "unlike anything I've identified on earth." Jaime glanced at the machine in the Doctor's hand and saw a small array of lights that somehow showed them the way. They followed the Doctor as he led them toward the electronic disturbance. They walk into an alley off a thinly crowded street.

"It's somewhere in here," the Doctor said distractedly. "Spread out and search." His fellow travelers did as they were told milling about the place. Jaime was checking behind a dumpster when Polly screamed. The others rushed to her side as she gave another tiny shriek. She turned to Ben and buried her head in his shoulder.

There, sitting propped up against a wall was a skeleton. It was burned with bits of flesh and blood hanging from the charred bone. One eye remained in the socket staring widely at the group in what could only be described as abject terror. It almost seemed as if someone had tried to dispose of the body and failed terribly. Jaime had seen a lot in his short life but nothing as disturbing as this.

"Oh my giddy aunt," the Doctor breathed. By the look of shock on his face Jaime could tell that this had disturbed the Doctor as well. A hiss from the other side of the alleyway caught their attention. They turned to see three figures silhouetted by the sun. Jaime shaded his eyes to get a better view of the beasties. They were female and muscular and soldiers by the look of them. The women were humanoid with bright green scales and matching purple and silver uniforms. Each alien held a small pistol in their direction. Silver metal mask covered their faces with two eye holes that were black and elevated from their faces.

"No," the Doctor breathed. "It can't be."

"Who are they, Doctor?" Polly cried looking over at her friend. Ben had his arms wrapped protectively around her and was pressing close to him. Before the Doctor could answer, there was a whizzing sound followed by a chunk of brick exploding near the Doctor's head.

"Run," the Doctor cried. They all bolted running in different directions. Jaime lost track of his friends and hoped that they weren't being followed. He rushed through the city streets trying to dodge pedestrians and any other obstacles in his way. '_It would not be this hard to run from an alien threat in my time'._ Jaime thought. His lungs began to burn and Jaime risked a look back to see if one of the aliens was pursuing him. When he saw no one, he stopped and leaned over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. It took a few moment of deep breathing for Jaime to realize he was on an abandoned street.

He felt the sudden chill that the Doctor had described earlier run up his spine. Jaime glanced around nervously reaching for the dirk at the lip of his boot. He managed to slip it out when a thundering sound occurred underneath him. It moved a few feet in front of him and then split the earth. One of the aliens appeared pointing a gun squarely at his chest. Jaime threw his dirk hitting the soldier's hand, and causing a hiss of pain and the release of the gun. However, another sound erupted from the earth and soon a second warrior joined her friend. Jaime lashed out aiming a well-timed kick at the hand with the gun. The second woman staggered but was still ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight you," Jaime told her in an effort to put forward the peaceable actions the Doctor had taught him. This action might have been the end of him. A pain seared into his left shoulder and Jaime couldn't help the yelp that escaped his lips. The alien took this moment of surprise as an opportunity and kicked Jaime in the gut. He fell to his knees stunned and gasping for breath. He felt the other soldier come up behind him. Jaime let out another anguished cry as something twisted in his back intensifying the already unbearable pain. He fell completely to the ground as warm blood began to spread across his white tunic. He looked up at the warriors above him conversing in their own language. He must have been so out of it that the TARDIS couldn't translate. He noticed his bloody dirk in the hands of one of the soldiers. There was a thin layer of green alien blood under the much more prominent layer of human blood. The last thing Jaime noted before slipping into unconsciousness was the irony of being stabbed with his weapon and the worry he felt for his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was worried. No, worried wasn't the right word. He was panicked. After their run-in with the lizard-like women he'd ran into a busy street. He was eighty-seven percent confident that the Silurians wouldn't chase him into a tactically nightmarish situation. Silurians. The last time the Doctor had met them he'd nearly died. Why they felt the need to be hostile towards humans he'd never understand. The Doctor turned onto a nearly deserted street. He wasn't paying attention. Rather he more worried about his companions. Suddenly the ground exploded nearly underneath him throwing the Doctor back. His breath was knocked out of him and he didn't notice that a solider stood over him her gun pointed at his chest. The Doctor held his arm up to shield the sun from his eyes. He heard a hiss come from the alien as she tightened her grip on the trigger. Before she could shoot, a small object flew at her head hitting her in the temple.

"Doctor!" Ben yelled running up to the fray. Polly stood at a safe difference with another rock poised in her hand ready to fire. The Silurian shook off the stun that came from Polly's attack but couldn't stop Ben from grappling with her.

"Ben, do be careful!" the Doctor yelled springing up from the ground. Ben managed to get an upper hand and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at the Silurian who stood tensed and waiting for an advantage. The Doctor moved to stand behind Ben wanting to be out of the way.

"Who are they, Doctor?" Polly asked, walking up to the small group.

"She's Silurian," the Doctor replied. "They were the race that inhabited this planet before humans. They went into hibernation when they believed a small planetoid would crash into the earth and destroy all civilization. The technology they used malfunctioned and they never awoke."

"But now we are back and ready to reclaim are planet from you apes." The Silurian hissed.

"Now be reasonable," the Doctor told her. "There's no reason for your people and humans to be foes. We can work something out to save what's left of your civilization." The Silurian threw her head back and laughed.

"My people would never demean themselves to the point of sharing a planet with these animals," she hissed.

"Now see here!" the Doctor yelled in that panicked voice he adopted when his foes were forcing him to do something he didn't like. "If you don't stop this then I'm going to have to stop it," the Doctor continued, a hint of warning in his voice.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, Doctor," a female voice said making the group turn. Another Silurian soldier stood behind them with her metal mask off. She was smiling slightly and standing with her hands firmly grasped behind her back. "After all, this situation with your companion needs your undivided attention." The Doctor's blood ran cold as the Silurian walked up to them her arms bringing around something in front of her. There in her hands was Jaime's dirk covered in red blood.

"Your friend did an admirable job disarming Arila but she is a trainee and still fairly unskilled," the woman told him holding out the dirk for him to take. "The other boy, however, required me and my second in command to take down." The Doctor took the weapon almost automatically.

"I see," he replied tensely, "and you found it necessary to stab him." The Silurian smiled.

"On the contrary he managed to hit Belan in the hand with this crude projectile. She was merely returning the favor. " The Doctor couldn't help the nervousness he felt at this news. It must have been a rough fight. Judging by the concerned looks on the faces of his other companions; they were thinking the same thing.

"Your companion has managed to get lost Doctor," the Silurian in command told him. "I suggest you go find him before he bleeds to death." The words and the manner in which they were spoken made the Doctor's blood boil. They were using an injured Jaime as incentive for him to not snoop further into what was clearly a plot to overthrow the humans.

"What have you done with him?" Ben snapped, clearly not happy.

"I have done nothing," the commander told him with feigned innocence. The Doctor took this moment to speak and his eyes showing twice the fire of his companions.

"You had better hope he is okay when we find him," the Doctor spit out his characteristic foolishness replaced by anger at the injury of his youngest companion. The Silurian recoiled slightly as if she had been burned.

"Come along, Ben," the Doctor said stepping past the Silurian. "Polly." His companions followed to the busy streets not even bothering to look back.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Polly asked after a moment. "We need to find Jaime but we can't let them follow through with whatever thery're planning." The Doctor ran his hands over his sideburns nervously. He felt helpless and he hated that feeling. He knew what he should do but it clashed with his intense desire to help his Scottish friend. Ever since Jaime had joined the TARDIS, he'd slowly wormed his way into the hearts of all the other occupants. It hadn't been hard to do and it wasn't long till Ben and Polly were treating him like a younger brother. The Doctor even thought of him as a son.

"We must stop the Silurians," The Doctor told them. "Jaime must hold on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I completely forgot to put the disclaimer on. I don't own any of the characters but I do own the story. **

The Doctor swung lightly in his seat hammock as he examined the TARDIS core. Amy suddenly popped into view hanging upside down from the glass floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiosity and boredom getting the better of her. They had been stopped for days as the Doctor examined something in the TARDIS.

"I'm giving the TARDIS a checkup," the Doctor replied. "Something seems to be wrong with her." Before Amy could ask how the TARDIS had gotten under the weather, there was a sharp jolt. She found herself being flung forward and landing on the same floor as the Doctor. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. The TARDIS continued to shake violently and over the commotion she thought she could hear the Doctor screaming her name. She managed to gasp for air just as the Doctor's face came into her vision. He helped her sit up when the TARDIS came to a halt.

"What was that?" she managed to croak.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied in a slightly mystified voice, "but whatever it was it's stopped. Can you stand?" Amy nodded and moved to get up, pushing away the hand that the Doctor offered her.

"I'm fine," she told him. It was mostly true. Her back hurt from the impact but nothing beyond being slightly sore. They ran up to the console, and the Doctor immediately started flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"The TARDIS has gone somewhere," he told her. "She wants us to see something."

"She could have been a little more gentle about it," Amy replied which earned her a puff of cold air from the time travel machine. The Doctor ran to the front door and then stopped. What was so important to the TARDIS that she would react that violently?

"Doctor," Amy whispered making him jump. He hadn't heard her walk over to him. He glanced at her and she smiled taking his hand in hers. "Come on," she said taking a deep breath before opening the TARDIS doors. They stepped out into what appeared to be a metallic intersection. Four hallways led away from the room. It was dimly lit by some sort of yellow orb that hung from the wall.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. Before the Doctor could answer, they heard a loud scream echo down one of the hallways. The Doctor turned towards Amy who was looking at him. Neither spoke as the broke into a run down the hallway searching for the man who'd screamed. Suddenly two Silurians turned into the hallway and caught sight of the couple.

"Hello," the Doctor chirped after a moment of awkward silence. "I don't suppose you'd know where the bathrooms are. My friend's a bit desperate." Next thing they knew, the Silurian's had reached for their guns and were preparing to shot.

"In there," the Doctor yelled shoving Amy into a small room next to them. The soldiers fired at them as the door closed.

"Bathrooms?" Amy repeated disbelievingly.

"Haven't you always wondered where they were in the aliens headquarters?" the Doctor said using his sonic screwdriver on the doors control panel. Sparks flew out of the panel and the Doctor jumped back.

"No," Amy replied as if the idea of it was insane.

"Really?" the Doctor continued, "not even with the Daleks?" Amy shook her head silently.

"Who were they?" she asked the Doctor.

"There Silurian," the Doctor told her double checking the door.

"So we're on another planet or something," Amy surmised stepping into the center of the room. It was an instinct brought on by traveling with the Doctor. He had a need to examine everything and it was easier to get out of the way before he started.

"Nope, still earth," the Doctor replied as he began to roam the confined space. "The Silurians were the race that dominated this planet before humans."

"How did they know we were here?" Amy said as the Doctor began digging through the things in the room.

"They didn't," the Doctor told her. "They were leaving the room that the scream came from. It's probably some sort of holding cell and we need to get in there."

"You think whoever they're holding prisoner is the reason the TARDIS sent us here?"

"Exactly," the Doctor replied pointing to the large square hole in the wall that he'd found. "The air ducts should lead us right to them."

"Alright then," Amy said gesturing to the vent. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime flinched as he shifted again, pain shooting through his shoulder. The cell he was in was pitch black and damp, probably because it was underground. He'd woken up as the lizard women were dragging him along the cavernous hallways. Jaime's first instinct was to run but he realized that he was too injured. Even in his head, it pained him to admit it. He'd heard the soldiers talking about using him to distract the Doctor. It was obvious they underestimated the older man, which was what upset Jaime the most. When the beasties had thrown him in the cell, he hadn't been able to bite back a scream as he landed on his injured shoulder. And now he was huddled in the far corner of the cell trying to think of a way out.

Sudden weapons fire, similar to the sound of the lizard women's guns, drew his attention to the hall outside. Through shear stubbornness Jamie managed to stand and stumble over to the cell bars. He started scrutinizing the door for a weakness and tried to ignore the fact that someone could very well be hurt. Jamie struggled with the unbending metal for several minutes before he heard a sound overhead. He turned around just in time to see a pair of very human legs descend from the venting in the ceiling. _Where did that come from_? A man slightly older than him dropped down to the floor. Instantly his presence felt familiar and calming. The man dusted himself off and glanced up right at Jaime as another more decidedly feminine pair of legs hung down.

"Jaime," the man said in a high pitched squeak that almost rivaled the Doctor's when he became nervous. The girl turned around and looked him up and down frowning before she turned to her friend.

"Doctor," she whispered believing he could not hear her, "you know him?"

"Doctor," Jaime repeated. At this point he was exhausted and dizzy. The fact that this wasn't a good thing was distant in his mind but still stubbornly there. The man spun back to face him just in time to catch him as he slumped to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben lifted the tea tray from the TRADIS kitchen counter. He wasn't exactly practiced with getting tea but he didn't think he had the heart to ask Polly to do it. He turned to the kitchen table where the Duchess sat staring off into space. He placed the tea tray in front of her and she blinked, coming back to herself. She turned to him giving him a weak smile. The reaction wasn't much but it made Ben smile back. He took his mug off the tray and sat down next to Polly who was sipping her tea quietly.

"I hate this," she muttered finally, a far cry from her usual passion when it came to her friends. Ben gripped his mug tighter as he went over the situation in his mind for what felt like the billionth time. He had almost immediately volunteered to go out and look for Jaime while the Doctor and Polly tried to stop the Silurians. Polly had insisted on coming along with him until the Doctor had pointed out that they would be risking their own lives. While Ben might have been willing to take that risk on his own, he wasn't willing to have Polly do the same. So he'd tried to persuade her to stay with the Doctor but she'd been insistent about going with him. When Ben pointed out that the Doctor might need protection and she was only one left, the Doctor seemed to snap. _"I've already lost Jaime today. I will not have either of you endangering yourselves as well!" _he yelled in that high pitched flustered voice. They'd both been upset by the comment but Ben couldn't really blame the Doctor knowing just how much strain the situation was putting on him.

After that outburst, Ben and Polly followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS where he'd locked himself away in one of the many ships rooms. That had been two days ago and he still hadn't reemerged. Ben was more than a little upset about this seeming abandonment of the Scotsman. When Jaime had first joined them, Ben hadn't been completely sure about the passionate and reckless young man. But he'd slowly gained Ben's respect and then his affection. He knew that Polly felt the same way about Jaime. He also knew how much the Doctor cared about Jaime which made his decision to not look for their youngest all the more difficult for Ben to accept. Ben understood that the Doctor was being practical and saving the earth from whatever threat the Silurian's were posing. But that didn't mean any of them had to like the idea of leaving one of their company to whatever the lizard women were submitting him to.

"I hate it, too," Ben whispered sadly, taking a sip from his tea. They once again lapsed into silence, both overcome by grief and with no definable plan until the Doctor came back.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHOD OCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODO CTORWHODOCT

Amy stood silently outside the medical bay of the TARDIS. The Doctor was inside examining the young man they had found in the Silurian prison. After the Scot had passed out, The Doctor seemed almost possessed. He'd unlocked the cell with the screwdriver and with strength she quite frankly didn't expect him to possess carried the kid out in a fireman's hold. It was by pure luck that they'd gotten most of the way to the TARDIS before the Silurian's had come back. They'd managed to singe her sweatshirt with gunfire but nothing else.

She was surprised as she watched the Doctor tenderly wiped the kid's sweaty bangs from his forehead. A small smile crept up on the alien's face unlike any she'd ever seen. Amy realized with a hint of jealousy that she'd never seen such an affectionate or intimate expression from the Doctor. The doors to the med bay opened with a soft swoosh as Amy entered determined to get some answers.

"Doctor," Amy said approaching the bed where the boy lay. The Doctor turned to her and smiled like he always did.

"Pond, I'd like you to meet someone very special," he told her stepping aside a little for her to get a better view of the Scot. "This is Jaime," he told her. "He used to travel with me when I was much younger than I am now although I looked older." Amy nodded; the Doctor had explained regeneration to her before when she'd asked him about their first meeting. "Jaime was like a son to me," the Doctor continued. "I remember where we are." Amy frowned as the Doctor turned to the computer screen that showed Jaime's vitals.

"Where are we Doctor?" Amy asked, "and how do you remember where we are?"

"Because I've already lived through this in my past incarnation," he replied turning back to her. "I remember meeting myself." Amy nodded absently although she still didn't quite understand. Suddenly Jaime groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. A fear flashed through his eyes as he'd tried to get his bearings.

"Easy, Jaime," The Doctor said soothingly, darting back to Jaime's bedside and resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Doctor," Jaime whispered struggling to get up, "you've changed how…" The Doctor smiled kindly at his old companion and helped him sit up.

"My people don't really die, Jaime," the Doctor replied. "They regenerate their cells so I look completely different but I am in essence the same person."

"Oh, aye," Jaime said and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. He missed Jaime pretending to understand what he said.

"I healed your shoulder," the Doctor told him. "It should still be a little tender but you'll be fine." Jaime reached for the hole in the fabric of his tunic which was still drenched in blood.

"How did you heal it so fast?" Jaime asked amazed.

"Nanites" the Doctor told him with a smile. Jaime frowned in confusion and tilted his head to the side. "This is my companion, Amy," the Doctor said pulling Amy to the side of the bed.

"Hello," Amy said kindly holding out her hand for Jaime to shake. He smiled and took her hand.

"A fellow Scot," the kid said smiling. "At least something is familiar." She smiled and found herself slipping her hand around his wrist as he laid his hand back on the med bay bed.

"Right, well, we need to get you back to your Doctor," the Doctor told him as some unexplained emotion crossed through his eyes "and stop the Silurian's from enacting their plans."

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHOD OCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODO CTORWHODOCT

Commander Nodrey paced her tactical command center. Arila and Belan had done a sweep of the base after the mysterious blue box had disappeared with the intruders but they came up empty handed. The vehicle was the same as the Doctor had been reported to travel in, but the two intruders had looked nothing like the others who'd traveled with the older man. What concerned her the most however is that they had now lost their only leverage against the Doctor. And so close to their communication with their allies.

"Commander," Belan said shaking Nodrey from her reverie.

"Have you found any clues as to where they might have gone?" the commander asked sharply. Belan bowed her head respectfully.

"No commander," Belan replied and hesitated. "May I speak freely commander?" Nodrey sighed, she already knew what her second in command was going to say but couldn't deny her from speaking.

"What is it, Belan?" Nordey asked turning to face the younger Silurian and deflating slightly.

"You did the right thing by taking the boy," she told her commander. "The Doctor would have been a complication in our plans that we simply did not need." Nordey smiled at her young protégé. Belan was practical almost to a fault.

"I can only hope that you are right," Nordey replied. "The Doctor seemed very distressed at the thought of his young friend being hurt." She'd admit now that she had made the situation worse by showing The Doctor his friend's bloody dirk.

"Our whole race is counting on us to defend them," Belan pointed out. "You delayed The Doctor from stopping us even if you couldn't keep him from interfering completely."

"Then why do I feel as if I've betrayed my honor and my race?" Nordey asked quietly. She glanced up at Belan. The other Silurian might be Nordey's subordinate but she was the only being Nordey would trust with her inner thoughts. Belan rolled her eyes.

"Honor is not always the most practical way to fight," Belan replied. "If it makes you feel any better, you can apologize to the man after we've reclaimed our homelands." Nordey smiled slightly at the sentiment.

"Somehow I doubt he'd be willing to listen at that point." Belan smiled slightly as Arila entered the room.

"They are calling, Commander," the new recruit said. Nordey straightened and slipped the imposing mask she was so practiced in wearing back over her features. The screen at the head of the room flickered on to reveal a Sontaran.

"Commander Nik," Nordey greeted bowing her head.

"Commander," Nik replied. "We have much to speak about."

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHOD OCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODO CTORWHODOCT

Polly and Ben jumped as they heard a door slam open from somewhere within the TARDIS.

"I've got it," the Doctor yelled as he ran into the console room only to be joined by his two confused companions a moment later.

"Got what, Doctor?" Ben asked as the older man began fiddling with the TARDIS controls.

"The signal that we tracked to the dead body," the Doctor replied. "I managed to search for similar patterns on earth and picked up a particularly large cluster very near here. With any luck, that's where the Silurians will be and hopefully Jaime will be with them." Polly smiled over at Ben happier than she'd been since Jaime had disappeared. They were going to find their friend and stop the Silurians from conquering earth.


End file.
